Secrets
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: voyons voir… et bien après avoir résolu le meurtre de Sea Dog, Gibbs se remémore un moment très particulier qui s’est déroulé dans le laboratoire d’Abby et réalise quelque chose.
1. Secrets 1

_**Secrets **_

Titre : « Secrets »

Auteur AbbyGibbs Stephjag ou : les personnages du NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent encore et toujours à Donald P. Bellisario. Décidemment tous les meilleurs personnages lui appartiennent, dommage c'est toujours pareil. Moi qui rêvais que pour une fois je pourrais posséder des personnages et bien non. Je ne ferai que les emprunter dans ce cas… soupirs

Genre : je ne sais pas, vous n'avez qu'à me le faire savoir.

Classification : T (+13 comme toujours : pour avoir une planche de salut, n'est-ce pas ?)

Spoilers : Sea Dog / Réactions en chaîne

Sommaire : voyons voir… et bien après avoir résolu le meurtre de Sea Dog, Gibbs se remémore un moment très particulier qui s'est déroulé dans le laboratoire d'Abby et réalise quelque chose.

**Note de l'auteur** : alors… une note d'auteur ? Vous en voulez vraiment une ? J'aurais des milliers de choses à raconter, mais je ne suis pas certaine que vous ayez envie de les entendre. Je suppose que je dois tout de même écrire un petit quelque chose, alors voilà. J'adore tous les personnages du NCIS – mais j'ai un petit faible pour Gibbs, non mais vous avez vu ses yeux ? Non sérieusement, j'adore son personnage : ses commentaires et le fait qu'il adore le café (j'en connais encore), ceux qui me connaissent comprendront ce que je veux dire.

J'adore aussi Abby Sciuto, elle est géniale ! Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi. Je crois que j'aime simplement sa façon d'être et son entrain. Et j'adore aussi ses altercations avec Gibbs c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à cette histoire. Ne me tuez pas, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Et soyez compréhensifs, c'est ma première fic NCIS en Français.

**Note à Coco** : je sais que tu préfères JAG, ma puce, mais j'ai besoin de « changer d'air » et puis je n'y peux rien si j'aime le NCIS, c'est venu tout seul. Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier mais tout de même. J'espère que tu continueras quand même à lire mes histoires…

Enfin un énorme merci à Zizou qui me suit toujours dans mes délires ainsi que de série en série sans rechigner et pour ça je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier, ma fleur tu es la meilleure ! (**note de la fleur **: non non, c'est toi la meilleure Steph car tu sais écrire et cela quelque soit le sujet et je t'admire. Continue à nous émerveiller avec tes histoires.)

Feedbacks : ceux-ci sont toujours appréciés mais je vous remercierais de m'en envoyer seulement s'ils sont positifs. Tout le monde a bien entendu le droit d'avoir son opinion mais je n'ai pas besoin de la connaître si vous n'aimez pas ce que j'écris pour quelque raison que ce soit. Merci de votre compréhension.

CHAPITRE 1

**13 : 00 GMT **

**Bâtiment du NCIS **

L'agent spécial Jethro Gibbs sortait de l'ascenseur avec comme toujours un gobelet de café à la main – il semblait afficher sa mine des mauvais jours. Kate et Tony, qui pour une fois – ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche – étaient en avance et non en retard comme à l'accoutumée, se dévisagèrent.

_« Oh, oh » _pensa Tony,_ « on va encore souffrir aujourd'hui, le patron est de mauvaise humeur… » _

_« Super, le patron est de mauvais poil… »_ Maudissait Kate en son fort intérieur. _« Il faudrait vraiment qu'il ait une vie privée, cela lui ferait du bien. »_

« DiNozzo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là, assis sur tes fesses ? » Demanda Gibbs, sèchement. « L'affaire du Caporal Andrew Wilshire ne se résoudra pas toute seule bon sang. Es-tu déjà retourné interroger sa femme ? »

« Patron, je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée… »

« DiNozzo, est-ce que le ton de ma voix t'indiquait de quelque façon que ce soit que ce n'était pas un ordre ? » Coupa Gibbs.

« J'y vais. »

Tony se leva et lança un regard de chien battu en direction de Kate, qui lui renvoya en regard compatissant puis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi : « Gibbs ? »

Gibbs qui était déjà parti en direction de l'ascenseur se retourna. « Oui, Kate ? »

« Tu sais, je devrais peut-être accompagner Tony… idiot comme il est il pourrait passer à côté de quelque chose. » Dit-elle nonchalamment.

DiNozzo lui jeta un regard qu'il voulait noir mais vu la tête que faisait à présent sa collègue cela ne marchait pas. Gibbs fit un léger mouvement de côté avec la tête comme font parfois les chiens comme pour peser le pour et le contre de la demande de Caitlin Todd.

« Très bien, Kate, tu peux l'accompagner. » Répondit Gibbs avant de continuer son chemin en direction de l'ascenseur.

Tony DiNozzo regardait toujours son amie – même s'il le nierait si on lui posait la question tout comme le ferait Kate d'ailleurs. Il ne comprenait décidemment rien du tout.

« La terre appelle Tony. DiNozzo ! »

« Humm… quoi ? »

« On y va. » Répondit Kate légèrement frustrée se dirigeant déjà elle aussi vers l'ascenseur.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive… » Dit-il en attrapant sa veste qui reposait sur le dos de son siège et prenant ensuite le pas de course afin de la rattraper.

Gibbs, Tony et Kate étaient tous les trois dans l'ascenseur et comme toujours Tony et Kate étaient en train de discuter. Gibbs avait une nouvelle fois l'impression d'être un proviseur de lycée comme toujours lorsqu'il était en compagnie de ses agents et qu'ils discutaillaient de la sorte.

Gibbs semblait perdu dans une des contrées lointaines que contenaient ses pensées et tout à coup il fit un sourire qui surprit ses deux employés et qui les coupa net dans leur conversation. Kate n'arrêtait pas de repenser au fait que Tony semblait avoir la tête ailleurs tout à l'heure et ce qui l'ennuyait, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé à redire et ne lui avait pas lancé de pique ni rien alors qu'à présent elle avait trouvé quelque chose.

« Tony, dis-moi… » Commença Kate.

« Te dire quoi ? » Avait-il demandé.

« A quoi pensais-tu tout à l'heure ? Lorsque je te disais qu'on y allait et que tu n'as pas réagi ? »

« Ah, oui... tout à l'heure… » Avait répondu Tony sur un ton mystérieux.

« Ben oui tout à l'heure ! » Kate avait haussé légèrement le ton, frustrée. « Je parie que tu pensais encore à une de tes conquêtes : une de ces blondes qui sont bien fournies au niveau pare-choc, c'est ça ? »

Et c'est au moment où DiNozzo s'apprêtait à répondre que Gibbs avait souri et ils s'étaient arrêtés, comme choqués par le fait de le voir sourire.

« Kate, Kate, Kate… comment peux-tu encore te faire avoir par ça ! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il le fait exprès pour te mettre sur tes grands chevaux et toi que fais-tu ? Tu ne marches pas, tu cours. » Riait Gibbs à présent.

Tony voulut rétorquer quelque chose, mais les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes et Gibbs avait déjà disparu.

Tony et Kate étaient là, plantés comme des piquets sans réaction. Ce n'est qu'au moment où les portes se refermèrent qu'ils se ressaisirent et qu'ils remontèrent pour ensuite sortir du bâtiment afin de retourner interroger la femme du Caporal Wilshire.

**13 : 00 GMT **

**Bâtiment du NCIS **

**Laboratoire d'Abby Sciuto **

Abby était comme pratiquement toujours en train de tapoter sur les touches du clavier de l'ordinateur à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui pourrait enfin aider ses collègues à avancer dans la mort du Caporal Wilshire, en écoutant les Nearlydead, avec le volume assez poussé. Sa mort n'avait aucun sans, aucune raison d'être, il était jeune et en bonne santé ainsi qu'en excellente condition physique alors pourquoi était-il mort ?

Elle n'entendit pas les portes du laboratoire s'ouvrirent tellement elle était concentrée sur son travail. Gibbs fit un sourire en la voyant et l'observa quelques instants avant de s'avancer vers son rat de labo préféré. Dans sa main droite, il tenait un gobelet de café – comme pratiquement tout le temps – et dans l'autre la boisson favorite d'Abby : du Coffee Paw.

Gibbs se tenait à présent derrière sa chaise, mais elle n'était toujours pas consciente de sa présente alors il se pencha doucement en avant et la jeune femme sursauta légèrement en sentant un souffle chaud dans son cou.

« Oh, c'est toi… » Dit-elle en souriant.

Gibbs lui tendit la boisson qu'il lui avait apportée. Le sourire de son rat de labo s'élargit encore plus…

« Ben oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi, tu attendais la visite de quelqu'un d'autre ? Ducky, peut-être ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air mystérieux plein de sous-entendus.

« Non, pas spécialement… »

« Abby, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, baisser le volume de la sono ? » Demanda Gibbs le regard suppliant.

Elle le regarda et sourit avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la stéréo afin de baisser le nombre de décibels. Abby revint ensuite s'asseoir sur sa chaise qu'elle fit pivoter pour se retrouver à nouveau face à son écran d'ordinateur.

« Dis-moi, Abby… tu as trouvé quelque chose de suspect ? »

« Non, Gibbs, et c'est ça qui est bizarre ! » déclara-t-elle.

« Abbs, as-tu tout vérifié ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui, Gibbs, j'ai tout vérifié deux fois tellement je trouvais ça bizarre. »

Gibbs fit pivoter la chaise de son petit rat pour qu'elle soit avec son visage face à lui, mais elle regardait le sol. Elle était déçue de ne rien avoir trouvé même pas le moindre petit indice. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

« Apparemment, je ne suis pas un aussi bon rat de labo que je le croyais… » Dit Abby, un ton de regret évident dans la voix.

« Abby, regarde-moi ! » lui demanda doucement mais fermement son patron et ami. « Tu es toujours excellente, mais parfois il faut savoir demander de l'aide. » Sourit-il, glissant son index sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

Elle finit par lever les yeux avant de lui faire un tout petit sourire. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas demander. » Lui dit-elle doucement.

« Je sais, » lui fit-il avant de se pencher pour poser un baiser sur son front.

A suivre…

5


	2. Chapter 2

_**Secrets **__**-- 2**_

Titre : « Secrets »

Auteur AbbyGibbs Stephjag ( : les personnages du NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent encore et toujours à Donald P. Bellisario. Décidemment tous les meilleurs personnages lui appartiennent, dommage c'est toujours pareil. Moi qui rêvais que pour une fois que je pourrais posséder des personnages et bien non. Je ne ferai que les emprunter dans ce cas… soupirs

Genre : je ne sais pas, vous n'avez qu'à me le faire savoir.

Classification : T (+13 comme toujours : pour avoir une planche de salut, n'est-ce pas ?)

Spoilers : Sea Dog / Réactions en chaîne

Sommaire : voyons voir… et bien après avoir résolu le meurtre de Sea Dog, Gibbs se remémore un moment très particulier qui s'est déroulé dans le laboratoire d'Abby et réalise quelque chose.

**Note de l'auteur** : alors… une note d'auteur ? Vous en voulez vraiment une ? J'aurais des milliers de choses à raconter, mais je ne suis pas certaine que vous ayez envie de les entendre. Je suppose que je dois tout de même écrire un petit quelque chose, alors voilà. J'adore tous les personnages du NCIS – mais j'ai un petit faible pour Gibbs, non mais vous avez vu ses yeux ? Non sérieusement, j'adore son personnage : ses commentaires et le fait qu'il adore le café (j'en connais encore), ceux qui me connaissent comprendront ce que je veux dire.

J'adore aussi Abby Scuito, elle est géniale ! Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi. Je crois que j'aime simplement sa façon d'être et son entrain. Et j'adore aussi ses altercations avec Gibbs ; c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à cette histoire. Ne me tuez pas, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Et soyez compréhensifs, c'est ma première fic NCIS en français.

Feedbacks : ceux-ci sont toujours appréciés mais je vous remercierais de m'en envoyer seulement s'ils sont positifs. Tout le monde a bien entendu le droit d'avoir son opinion mais je n'ai pas besoin de la connaître si vous n'aimez pas ce que j'écris pour quelque raison que ce soit. Merci de votre compréhension.

CHAPITRE 2

**14 :**** 32 GMT **

**Domicile de Wilshire **

**Washington, D.C.**

Tony et Kate n'avaient quasiment pas échangé un mot durant tout le trajet. Tous les deux emmurés dans le silence, pensant à tout un tas de choses. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se comprenait réellement, pourtant ils formaient une bonne équipe.

Kate ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tony agissait de manière aussi désinvolte avec les femmes. Pour elle, cela équivalait à un non respect total envers les femmes… pourtant il y avait quelqu'un que cela ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde ; d'ailleurs Kate se demandait comment elle arrivait à accepter chaque personne telle quelle est sans la juger même une seconde.

Abby était celle qui avait cette faculté, elle est toujours prête à aider ses amies même si le service que l'on demande est en pleine nuit.

Gibbs ne devait quasi rien lui demander qu'elle était déjà là avec ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui demander d'effectuer, Abby anticipait toujours.

En plus Abby était la seule à pouvoir lui demander et lui dire certaines choses que personne d'autre n'oserait, c'était le privilège d'être Abby Scuito.

Tony quand a lui, ne comprenait pas Kate. Elle semblait toujours si coincée et à cheval sur tout ; pour cela, son éducation chez les bonnes sœurs n'avait pas été une bonne chose. La vie était trop courte que pour tout prendre aux pieds de la lettre. Ne surtout pas parler de sexe ou Mademoiselle Todd allait finir en enfer. Il y avait des choses bien plus graves que ça dans ce monde de fous.

Oui, bien plus graves que ça. Des lieutenants se faisant assassiner sauvagement car ils avaient le malheur de regarder une femme, ou encore un capitaine se faisant tuer pour de l'argent ou parce que celui-ci connaissait un secret sur un autre et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il soit dévoilé. Ou pire encore, des militaires qui s'attaquent aux enfants.

Le monde courrait à sa perte et l'être humain était responsable de sa propre destruction. Et Kate chicanait sur des bêtises sans compter le fait que certaines personnes les engueulaient lorsqu'ils avaient le malheur de rire un peu, pensant qu'ils n'étaient pas sérieux dans leur travail.

Mais s'ils ne pouvaient par rire, comment devaient-ils évacuer le stress que provoquait les horreurs qu'ils voyaient à longueur de journée ?

« Je me demande bien pourquoi Gibbs veut que nous interrogions une nouvelle fois Mme Wilshire ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait nous apprendre de plus que ce qu'elle nous a déjà dit » commenta Tony en garant la voiture non loin de la maison des Wilshire.

« Je n'en sais rien, DiNozzo, mais Gibbs doit avoir ses raisons alors allons-y » répondit Kate en sortant de la voiture.

Tony soupira et sortit lui aussi de la voiture. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en direction de la maison en se demandant vraiment ce qu'ils fichaient là tous les deux. Quand Gibbs avait quelque chose en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs…

_Pourquoi Abby n'avait-elle pas tous ces 'problèmes' avec lui ?_

**14 : 45 GMT **

**Bâtiment du NCIS **

Jethro Gibbs était assis à son bureau en train de siroter un café pour ne pas changer – il pensait au Caporal Wilshire et à Abby – la mort inexplicable de celui-ci était un fait assez étrange.

Il arrivait parfois, il est vrai, qu' Abby ne trouve pas la cause de la mort à cause de l'origine d'un poison que l'on avait utilisé, comme lorsqu'il avait rencontré Kate pour la première fois et que son ami avait été tué de la même manière que le Capitaine qui avait été invité à dîner avec le président. Tous deux tués par le venin d'un des plus dangereux serpents australiens, le Tai pan…

« Ô mon dieu ! »pensa Gibbs. « Et si ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça ? »

Jethro se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres comme presque toujours lorsqu'il descendait voir Abby. Arrivé devant l'ascenseur, il attendit que les portes s'ouvrent puis entra.

Il ne le dirait jamais à personne, mais il adorait passer du temps avec Abby dans son labo. Il ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi mais il se sentait bien avec elle. Abby savait à quoi s'en tenir avec lui et s'était pareil pour lui. Parfois il ne leur suffisait que d'un regard pour se comprendre. Gibbs n'avait même pas vécu ça avec une de ses trois femmes et en plus les deux premiers mariages avaient été fondés sur les apparences, ce qui, d'entrée de jeu, était déjà mal parti.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau et Gibbs se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le labo d'où, comme toujours, de la musique s'échappait.

Abby pianotait frénétiquement sur son clavier, il était évident qu'elle était nerveuse car elle ne trouvait rien concernant le Caporal Wishire.

« Salut, Gibbs ! » fit-elle sans se retourner.

« Eh ! Alors toujours rien ? » Demanda-t-il ?

« Non, toujours rien. » fit-elle déçue.

Gibbs se posta derrière elle comme il le faisait souvent et se pencha légèrement en avant et regarda l'écran d'ordinateur avant de la regarder elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Les résultats des tests toxicologiques que je refais pour la cinquième fois et qui comme toujours reviennent négatifs. Je suis larguée, Gibbs. Je suis vraiment nulle comme experte médico-légale. »

« Abby qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

_« Tu es toujours excellente, mais parfois il faut savoir demander de l'aide. _ Une des personnes les plus intelligente que je connaisse m'a dis ça une jour. »

« Qui ? »

« Toi. » Souffla-t-il.

A suivre…

5


End file.
